


30 Days

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Capital Punishment, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Murder, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And what about him?" Louis asked, pointing over to an inmate sitting alone in a fenced off, secluded area. "Why's he in there all by himself?"</p><p>The inmate was sitting on the cement with his knees tucked in, looking at the sky. Louis was certain that the boy couldn't be older than eighteen, he had a baby face and bright green eyes, and looked completely harmless.</p><p>"Didn't you ever watch the news before you ended up in here?", Niall asked, "That's Harry Styles, he's getting the electric chair in a month."</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some feedback! This is heavily influenced by prison break, as I am currently on season two and I am obsessed.

There were many moments in Louis' life where he thought that his entire world was ending. The first time was when he was 8 years old, and he lost his backpack somewhere at school. He had panicked the whole day, thinking that his mother would disown him, and that he would have to live on the streets. The second time was when he was 14, and his very first girlfriend broke up with him. That day he walked around with his head hung low, and was completely certain that he would never recover. His whole life, Louis was hit with tragedy after tragedy, each one seeming to be the worst thing that could possibly happen to him. He always bounced back though, and decided that with all of his mistakes and experiences, he would be prepared for anything.

Nothing ever could have prepared him for the day he heard the verdict.

"We the jury find the defendant, Louis Tomlinson, guilty of grand theft larceny" the short, stubby woman read aloud. Suddenly, every traumatic event that Louis had ever dealt with seemed insignificant. He turned around and saw his mother in tears, but before he could say anything to her, he was cuffed and led out of the court room. Louis spent the next few days in a state of depression. He rarely ate, and only moved when he was being forced to. For an entire week, he stared at the crumbling, dark concrete wall of his court house holding cell, awaiting his sentencing. Finally, the day came, and it was just shortly after nine in the morning when the guard came to escort him to the court room. The sharp banging of the guard's baton on the bars snapped him out of his trance, and back into reality.

"Tomlinson! Move it!" the guard spat at him. Louis got up and the guard entered the cell, roughly grabbing his wrists and cuffing them together. The guard then pulled him by his arm out of the cell, causing him to stumble over the chain between his ankles.

"Get up kid, I don't have all damn day!" the guard shouted, as Louis timidly picked himself off of the ground. He walked down the dark hallway, listening to the jeers from the other inmates in the holding facility. Finally, they got to the court room door, and Louis was uncuffed. He was then lead to stand in front of the judge, and the sentencing began. Louis was sick of being at the court house. He wanted to go home, he wanted to see his mom, and most importantly, he wanted to have a shower. Finally the judge began to speak.

"Given your lack of prior criminal conduct, I am inclined to a probation. However, the total amount stolen was valued incredibly high. For that reason, I find it incumbent that you see the inside of a prison cell, Mr. Tomlinson. I sentence you to five years, to be served immediately at strangeways maximum security prison. You'll be eligible for parole after two years." Louis sighed and was once again shuffled out back into the hallway, and watched as the next poor lad was brought in. Five years. Five years he would have to spend in a prison full of murderers, rapists, and other types of criminals he was not looking forward to meeting. 

After he was placed back in his holding cell, he waited until all of the other defendants we finished with their sentencing. Then, one by one, they were loaded onto a bus, and shipped off to the prison.


End file.
